Mole Imagin
The Kamen Rider Rings 2007: DenLiner Crash! 2017: Grand Climax! |season = Kamen Rider Den-O |height = 195 |weight = 117 |casts = Daisuke Kirii (Ax-Hand) Kōichi Sakaguchi (Claw-Hand) Akira Sasanuma (Drill-Hand) |label = New Mole Imagin |image2 = New Mole Imagin(multiple).png }} The was a troop of Imagin out to kill Den-O, able to spin and burrow, as well as able to fires energy laser. Profile *Motif basis: Mole, drill, prisoner *Fable basis: *Contract holder/host: # # # *Rider Ticket date: **Yamaguchi: November 22, 2006 **Naoki: November 11, 1971 **Yukihiro Osumi: May 11, 2017 Mole Imagin's_Ticket.jpg Zi-O New Mole Imagin Card.png History The serious "Ax-Hand" Mole Imagin completes Yamaguchi's contract, arriving to the day that he lost a karaoke contest. Den-O Ax Form arrives to fight him, only to deal with both him and his two brothers clones: the crazed Claw-Hand and the effeminate Drill-Hand. The Mole Imagin trio proves too much for Ax Form as he suddenly begins losing his sync with Ryotaro. The two clones depart while their big brother remained to finish the job. Yuto arrives and accepts the elder Sakurai's gift and becomes Zeronos again, defeating the Ax-Hand Mole Imagin as he was about to retreat. The brothers later destroying city apart to lure Den-O and Zeronos back in time to avenge their older brother. Sword Form and Zeronos battle the two Imagin until Momotaros loses his sync and Den-O is reverted to Plat Form. Both Claw-Hand and Drill-Hand are nearly successful in defeating Plat Form and Zeronos Vega Form until the Tarōs arrive and give Ryotaro the power to assume Liner Form. The Mole Imagin are no match for Liner Form as Ryotaro defeats them with his newfound power. New Mole Imagin Among the bulk of the massive Imagin army Kai creates for the purpose of killing Airi are the . These Imagin sport black vests, as opposed to the red vests the regular Mole Imagin wear, and are armed with numerous other weapons for hands. Kamen Rider Decade World of Den-O The New Mole Imagin appear as minions of the Alligator Imagin during the Hikari Studio's visit to the 'World of Den-O'. One is destroyed by M-Tsukasa as Den-O Sword Form. A few later appear during Decade's fight with the other three forms of Den-O while Shilubara and his minions steal a vase. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker They are revived in All Riders vs Dai-Shocker. They are seen fighting Ichigou, X, Amazon, Shin, Hibiki, Kabuto, Sword Den-O, Decade, and DiEnd. World of the Rider War A duo of New Mole Imagin were among four Imagin who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Imagin were combined to create a copy of the strongest Imagin from the World of Den-O, the Alligator Imagin. This Alligator Imagin is later destroyed by Decade Complete Form's Enhanced Dimension Kick. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Three Mole Imagins were on the run from Kamen Rider NEW Den-O and Kamen Rider OOO until they leapt 40 years into the past by possessing an unknown boy. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen However, they are revived in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. They arent seen mthroughout uch throughout the movie, they were only seen when the Den-O's and Gekirangers team up to fight their past enemies. One is seen being shot by Gun Den-O with Long, Yang's Secretary Miranda, and Sea-Fist Demon Rageku, and another one is seen being dragged by GekiViolet when Momotaros accidently knocks down Gn and Ax-Den-O. Kamen Rider Wizard A Mole Imagin is shown in World within the Magic Stone. Kamen Rider Zi-O A Mole Imagin appeared in the year 2019. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Mole Imagin appear as regular enemies in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. External links *Mole Imagin at the All Kamen Rider Generation Wiki Category:Imagin Category:Mole Monsters Category:Den-O Characters Category:Decade Characters Category:Zi-O Characters